vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl
'''Pearl '''was a friend of Katherine Pierce in 1864 and a long time ago before that. She was in love with Johnathan Gilbert but he discovered that she was a vampire and betrayed her. On her last night in Mystic Falls she was going to leave, but then she got staked by John Gilbert. While she appeared to be the main antagonist of episodes 15-20, wanting to reclaim the town for the tomb vampires, Anna later stated that her mother wasn't after revenge but only wanted her life back. Season 1 Pearl, among several others, was a vampire who resided in Mystic Falls in 1864 and was rounded up with the others to be burned in the church, though Emily, a friend of hers and a witch, cast a spell that instead had them sealed in a tomb below the church. Before her capture, she owned an apothecary. Elena's ancestor Johnathan Gilbert had romantic feelings for her and Anna later voices that they were mutual. However, when a compass, designed to detect the nearest vampire, points at her and he realizes what she is, he aides in her capture after a brief hesitation. She was subsequently imprisoned in the tomb for over a century. Elena's uncle, John Gilbert, tried to manipulate her by using her love for Johnathan Gilbert to get her to tell him where Johnathan's invention is. Sadly, it worked. He first told her that, having read his ancestor's journals, he knew that Johnathan regretted having betrayed her, and then laughed and said that the latter actually hated her and his only remorse was having not killed her himself. Pearl angrily told him that she gave the device to Damon and to rot in Hell. Her daughter Anna is also a vampire, and they were extremely close. She was freed from the tomb by her daughter Anna in 2010 after 146 years. She was over 550 years old, thus being able to overpower Damon Salvatore. She changed Harper when he was a soldier left to die and he had followed her instructions without question until he was staked. She had given off the impression of being the leader of the vampires despite being constantly challenged by Frederick, and tried to steer them away from attempting to take revenge. However, when, without her knowledge, the other tomb vampires abducted and tortured Stefan Salvatore, she kicked them all out except for Harper, who tried to prevent what was going on. Anna at first attempted to hide from her mother because of the fact that she was involved with Jeremy Gilbert, who is a descendant of Johnathan, and when this is discovered, Pearl was furious. Although originally opposed to her daughter's relationship with Jeremy Gilbert, she later gave her daughter the right to make her own choices. When Pearl decided to leave Mystic Falls in the episode Blood Brothers, she said to Anna, ''"I can't force you, it's your decision!" ''showing her daughter she cares about what she wants. As she and Harper were preparing to leave, John Gilbert took them by surprise and staked them both. Later Anna returned home and was horrified to find their corpses. Pearl was last seen dead on the ground with Anna sobbing next to her body. Appearances ;Season 1 * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In * Miss Mystic Falls * Blood Brothers Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires